Let's meet again in the moon
by selvinakusuma1
Summary: Tahukah kalian tentang istana bulan? Disana tempat bersatunya cinta lalu kenapa dibulan?karna surga ada dibulann...


Warning: kalau tidak suka jangan dibaca ya,ehh baca aja dulu deh supaya tau suka atau enggak :D

Disclaimer:mereka semua punyanya bunda aku,bunda tercinta:*

Dimalam itu diruang rekreasi asrama ketua murid tampaklah sepasang remaja yang duduk tenang sedang menatap bulan . ia adalah draco malfoy sang prince slytherin dan hermione granger sang golden trio . Malam itu entah mengapa suasana diruang rekreasi ketua murid sangat sunyi dan sepi tak satu pun diantara mereka yang berniat memulai obrolan.

Angin sejuk musim dingin seakan sedang mengusap lembut pipi hermione dengan nakal "malfoy apa kau tau katanya orang yang meninggal akan menjadi bintang? Tapi menurutku yang benar pergi ke bulan."tanya hermione memulai obrolan ringan

Draco yang saat itu sedang membersihkan sapu mengangkat wajahnya menatap mata hazel hermione "mengapa ke bulan?" Tanyanya

"Karna bulan lebih dekat dibandingkan bintang,jadi gak akan kesepiankan" jawab hermione memalingkan wajahnya kearah bulan sambil tersenyum.

"Benar karna dekat kita masih bisa melihatnya"ujar draco sambil melangkah mendekati hermione "kalau sudah sedekat bulan,enggak susah melihat kebumi"ujar draco sambil tersenyum melihat bulan

Tiba tiba saja draco mendapatkan ide "granger apa kau mau kebulan?" Ajaknya."accio sapu"

"Tidak malfoy terima kasih"tolak hermione memberi senyum manisnya

"Ayolah granger tadi kau bilang ingin kebulan" rayu draco

"Aku pasti akan kebulan malfoy,tapi tidak sekarang"jawab hermione,melangkah meninggalkan draco sendiri

"Ada apa dengannya tidak biasanya dia sesedih itu"batin draco bertanya

~flasback~ *hospital wings~

"Bagaimana madam,apa yang terjadi denganku?"tanya ini hermione tiba tiba merasakan sakit yang teramat sakit seakan tubuhnya tidak dapat bekerja lagi

"Ooh sayangku bagaimana kau bisa seperti ini,kau terkena kutukan lyoraplarum sepertinya ini kau dapat saat perang melawan voldermord dulu,kutukan ini memang belum ada penangkalnya aku hanya bisa memberimu obat penahan rasa sakit .kau sepertinya harus bertanya kepada profesor snape"jawabnya iba melihat kondisi hermione

"Berapa lama lagi waktuku madam?"tanya hermione pasrah,dia memang sudah menduga akan seperti ini.

"Aku tak bisa memperkirakan secara pasti,tapi sepertinya kutukan ini sangat cepat menyebar didalam tubuhmu sayang,2 bulan kukira waktu yang paling lama"madam popy mulai menangis melihat hermione seperti ini,bagaimana bisa wanita sekuat dan sepintar hermione harus mendapatkan cobaan seperti ini.

"Madam aku tak papa sudah jangan menangis"hibur hermione "kalau begitu terima kasih madam,sepertinya aku harus kembali keasrama ketua murid malfoy pasti sedang mencariku" pamit hermione dan ia kembali keasrama ketua murid

~flasback off~

Pagi itu diasrama ketua murid draco sedang memandang hermione dengan tatapan aneh."tidak biasanya pagi pagi seperti ini dia senyum senyum seperti itu,ada apa dengan anak itu?"tanya batin draco

"Ayolah granger hentikan senyummu itu kau membuatku takut"kata draco

"Ooh maaf draco kalau aku membuatmu takut,aku hanya tersenyum untuk kenangan"jawab hemione sambil tersenyum

Sebenarnya draco bohong kalau dia berkata takut melihat senyuman hermione entah sejak kapan draco mulai sadar kalau senyum hermione sangat manis dan juga sangat hangat."draco?kau memanggilku draco? Apa tidak salah? Dan apa itu tersenyum buat kenangan?"tanya draco kaget juga senang karna hermione memanggil nama kecilnya

"Aku ingin memanggilmu draco,apa tidak boleh? Kau juga boleh memanggilku hermione seperti ron dan harry,dan tentang tersenyum untuk kenangan nanti kau juga tau,oia aku akan keasrama graffindor dulu,ada yang inginku bicarakan dengan ron dan harry,kalau begitu sampai jumpa di aula besar draco"terang hermione sambil melangkah meninggalkan asrama ketua murid

Draco yang masih kaget dengan perubahan hermione cuma bisa berdiri mematung dengan seribu pertanyaan dikepalanya,yang sangat dia sadari adalah hermione tampak sangat berbeda.

###  
Hermione memang berniat untuk tidak sedih akan penyakitnya dia sudah bertekat untuk tegar mengahadapi ingin membuat kenangan untuk diingat oleh semua orang yang pernah mengenalnya.

Disepanjang perjalanan menuju asrama graffindor hermione menyapa semua orang yang ditemuinya termasuk juga dengan murid slytherin dan itu membuat semua orang yang disapa hermione merasa bingung karna tidak biasanya hermione seperti itu.

Sesampai diasrama graffindor hermione langsung masuk ke kamar harry dan ron untuk membangunkan mereka yang memang agak sedikit susah karna mereka kemarin baru saja bertanding melawan slytherin.

"Ronnnn,haryyyy wake uppp,ayolah teman teman dihari yang seindah ini kalian masih dikasur bauk ini"ceramah hermione sambil mengguncang guncang tubuh harry dan ron bergantian

"Oke oke mione stop aku bangun aku bangun"gumam harry mulai duduk dengan mata yang masih tertutup

Hermione terseyum geli melihat sahabatnya yang satu ini dan sekarang dia sedang berusaha lagi membangunkan ron"ronnn bangunnnnn,ada lavender disini ron,dia berkata kalau kau tidak bangun dia tidak akan pergi denganmu kepesta dansa besok dan dia akan mengajak cormac"goda hermione ketelinga ron

Ron kaget akan ucapan hermione langsung membuka matanya"tidak lavender aku bangunnn" teriaknya

Hermione dan harry kanget melihat ron seperti itu dan tiba tiba hermione tertawa kemudian disusul dengan tawa harry

"Kalian membohongiku"ron merajuk

"Kalau tidak seperti itu kau tak akan bangun ron"balas hermione menahan tawa

"Oia hermione ada apa kau membangunkan kami sepagi ini? "Tanya harry sambil memasang kacamata bulatnya

"Tidak ada aku hanya ingin mengajak kalian makan diaula besar,ayo guys siap ,aku tunggu kalian di ruang rekreasi"ucap hermione meninggalkan mereka

###  
Hari hari berjalan dengan sangat luar biasa hampir setiap hari hermione membantu setiap orang yang kelihatan sedang meminjamkan ron pr,membantu harry membuat ramuan tingkat lanjut,menemani luna mencari sepatu bahkan membantu berpatroli malam tidak hanya itu hermione juga membantu murid slytherin yang kesusahan meski mereka menolak bahkan membentak hermione dan mengaggap hermione hanya mencari perhatian.

Setiap kali hermione membantu orang ia pasti akan memberikan mereka satu senyuman yang sangat hangat. Membuat mereka tersenyum,senyuman hermione menceriakan orang orang disekitarnya,indah sekali benar benar hangat.

Tidak satu orangpun curiga terhadap hermione yang sakit karna hermione memang terlihat biasa saja dia menutupi penyakitnya dengan sangat bagus walau sebenarnya sekarang hermione lebih terlihat kurus dan lebih pucat.

###  
Pagi itu diruang rekreasi ketua murid hermione tampak begitu pucat,tapi dia tetap memaksakan diri untuk tetap hadir dikelas ramuan pagi ini.

"Hermione kau sepertinya tampak begitu pucat?apa kau tak apa ? "Tanya draco khawatir.

"Tidak papa draco aku tak apa" jawab hermione sambil tersenyum kearah tiba tiba dia merasakan sesak

"Hermione hermione kau kenapa hermione"tanya draco mulai panik,dan membawa hermione kesofanya

"Draco sebenarnya aku sakit"ucap hermione dengan nafas masih bersengal sengal

Apa hermione sakit?Draco terdiam mendengar penyataan apa dia? Aku sebenarnya sudah curiga dengan tingkah hermione selama ini.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir aku tak sakit parah,hanya sesak nafas biasa"ucapnya mulai tiba tiba hermione pingsan,dengan sigap draco menangkap tubuh hermione menggendongnya dan berlari menuju hospital wings.

##  
"Madammm madamm poppy"teriak draco panik

Madam poppy segera berlari mendekati draco "Ada apa kau teriak seperti itu ,astaga ada apa ini,cepat baringkan dia disini,ceritakan apa yang terjadi" perintah madam poppy kepada draco

"Tadi pagi hermione terlihat sangat pucat,dia juga sesak nafas dan dia tiba tiba pingsan,sebenarnya dia sakit apa madam?"bentak draco tak kuat melihat hermione seperti ini

"Kau harus sabar ,sebenarnya dia terkena kutukan lyoraplarum,kutukan yang belum ada penangkalnya,aku sudah memberinya ramuan,tapi itu hanya ramuan penahan rasa sakit,dan sepertinya kutukan itu mulai menyebar ke paru parunya"terang madam poppy

Draco kaget dengan pernyataan madam poppy,dia tidak menyangka hermione yang selama ini dia kenal selalu ceria mempunyai penyakit yang separah ini,tiba tiba saja air mata draco keluar dia mulai menyadari sesuatu,kalau waktunya bersama hermione tidak lama lagi.

Berita tentang penyakit hermione sangat cepat menyebar murid sudah mengetahui bahwa hermione mempunyai sakit parah,dan satu persatu murid hogwart bahkan dari asrama slytherin mulai mendatangi hospital wings untuk menjenguk hermione.

~hospital wings~

"Kenapa hermione kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu kami tentang kutukan itu?"tanya ron ,ia terlihat sangat sedih melihat hermione yang seperti itu,selama ia mengenal hermione ,perempuan ini sangat kuat bahkan jarang sekali dia mendengar kalau hermione sakit.

Harry duduk disamping ron,dia juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama seperti ron,tapi tiba tiba dia melihat hermione yang mulai menangis

"Maafkan aku harry ron,maafkan aku tidak memberi tahu kalian tentang kutukan ini,aku hanya tidak ingin membuat kalian bersedih memikirkanku"tangis hermione sambil menggenggam tangan harry dan ron "Sudah hermione tak apa,sekarang kita hanya perlu memikirkan cara untuk mematahkan kutukan ini"ujar harry memeluk hermione

"Tak ada harry tak ada aku sudah membaca semua buku yang ada diperpustakaan bahkan kesesi terlarang,tapi tak satupun mantra yang dapat mematahkan kutukan ini"isak hermione dalam dekapan harry

Harry dan ron hanya diam mendengar pernyataan hermione,didalam pikiran mereka sekarang hanyalah bagaimana cara membahagiakan hermione sampai saat itu tiba.

Tampa mereka sadari ternyata ada sepasang mata yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan harry,ron,dan hermione . pun kini mulai berpikir bagaimana cara membuat hermione bahagia sampai saat terakhirnya.

###  
Pagi itu hermione sudah dibolehkan keluar dari hospital wing tapi belum boleh mengikuti disinilah hemione diruang rekreasi ketua murid bersama dengan draco.

"Hemm hermione jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu kau bisa memanggilku untuk menolongmu."ucap draco tulus

"Terima kasih draco,sepertinya aku mempunyai satu permintaan kepadamu,bolehkah?"tanya hermione

"Boleh hermione,saat ini apapun untukmu"ujar draco seraya berlutut seperti pangeran

"Hahaha berdirilah jangan berlebihan,aku hanya ingin nanti malam kau menemaniku ketepi danau"pinta hermione

"Oke nanti malam aku akan menemanimu,sekarang sebaiknya kau beristirahat,seusai pelajaran aku akan kesini lagi"janji draco

"Oke draco,terima kasih"

##  
Seusai pelajaran draco datang keasrama ketua murid bersama harry,ron,ginny,dan luna, memaksa draco untuk membolehkan mereka masuk keasrama ketua murid.

Mereka semua langsung berlari menuju kamar hermione.

"Maafkan aku mione mereka memaksaku untuk membolehkan mereka masuk"ujar draco cengar cengir

"Tak apa draco aku senang kau membawakan sahabat sahabatku,ayo semuanya masuk"ajak hermione

"Hermione aku membawakanmu coklat kodok,kau mau ?"tanya ginny

"Boleh,terima kasih ginny"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?"saran ron

"Permainan apa ron?jangan membuat hermione capek"ingat harry

"Bagaimana kalau kita main... Gelitik gelitik"ucap ron sambil menggelitik pinggang semuanya langsung mengikuti menggeliik satu sama lain

"Sudah sudah hentikan,rasanya pipiku terlalu capek tertawa"ujar hermione tersenyum kepada sahabat sahabatnya,"terima kasih untuk harry ini semuanya,aku akan selalu mengingat hari ini dan kalian semua"kata hermione

Tiba tiba semuanya terdiam"kau pasti akan sembuh hermione"ucap luna memeluk hermione,semuanya mengikuti luna memeluk hermione.

Tak terasa sudah semakin malam harry,ron,george,luna,dan ginny,pamit kembali keasrama masing kini tinggallah hermione dan draco

"Jadi gimana? Jadi ketepi danau?"tanya draco

"Tentu saja jadi,ayo sekarang saja"ucap hermione bangkit dari tempat tidur

"Oke jangan lupa bawa mantel disana sangat dingin"ucap draco

Sesampai ditepi danau mereka duduk disalah satu pohon yang menghadap menatap bulan.

Hermione kelihatan kedinginan,tampa sadar draco merangkul hemione mendekatkan badan hermione ke dada bidangnya.

Hermione tersenyum dengan tindakan draco."draco apa kau tau bunga itu"tanya hermione menunjuk bunga yang sangat besar dan indah berwarna ungu yang tak jauh dari mereka

"Tidak hermione,aku tak tahu,emangnya itu bunga apa?"tanya draco

"Itu adalah bunga Queen of night,bunga yang mekar sepanjang malam di musim panas,tapi sekarang bunga itu mekar tidak tergantung musim,banyak cerita tentang keanehan dan kekuatannya,kalau mekar saat bulan purnama akan terjadi mukjizat,yang sakit akan jadi sehat atau impian yang terkabul"terang hermione

"Kalau begitu aku akan berdoa kepada bunga itu supaya kau sembuh dari kutukan" ujar draco seraya beranjak mendekati bunga

Tiba tiba hermione menghentikkannya"untukku?aku gak perlu,lebih baik untuk orang lain"ujar hermione menarik draco ketempat semula.

Draco mendekap hermione lebih itu sangat dingin tapi dekapan draco itu sangat dingin tapi dekapan terasa hangat bagi hermione.

"Hermione"panggil draco

Hermione mengangkat kelapanya dan menatap mata kelabu draco,draco mulai mendekatkan tak menolak ia menutup mata,perlahan lahan hermione merasa bibirnya tiba tiba menghangat draco menciumnya dengan sangat lembut,sangat lembut sehingga hermione tak ingin melepaskan ciuman itu

draco mulai melumat bibir hermione,tak ingin melepaskannya,seperti ada perasaan yang sangat dalam dari setiap tiba tiba hermione pingsan ##

~hospital wing~

Tampak disana draco sedang berlari lari dengan hermione yang ada didekapannya,mukanya terlihat sangat panik seakan jika jika ia terlambat satu detik saja hermione akan pergi selamanya

"Madam madam poppy tolong kamii"teriak draco panik

"Ada apa .hermione. cepat baringkan dia disini"perintah madam popy tak kalah panik dari draco.

Madam poppy mulai memeriksa hermione yang pingsan dan meracik ramuan yang tak diketahui hanya terdiam mengamati madam poppy yang memeriksa tiba draco teringat sesuatu dia memanggil harry dan ron memalui petronas dan tak lama setelah itu harry dan ron tiba di hospital wing.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya malfoy?"tanya harry panik

"Tadi hermione memintaku untuk menemaninya ketepi danau tiba tiba dia pingsan"jelas draco ke harry dan ron

"Mengapa kau menyetujuinya malfoy,kau tau dia sakit dan kalian malah pergi ke danau hitam"bentak ron frustasi

"Aku hanya ingin membuat dia senang weasley"bentak draco

"Kalian berdua tenanglah,tak ada untungnya kalian berkelahi seperti baik kita mendoakan hermione"ucap harry melerai draco dan ron

"Bagaimana keadaam hermione madam?"tanya harry panik

"Kita tak mempunyai harapan yang besar,kutukan itu sudah mendekati jantungnya"jawab madam poppy iba

Draco terdiam mendengar pernyataan madam poppy dia sangat terpukul,dia menatap hermione,hermione tetap tersenyum walau sebenarnya dia sangat tahu dibanding siapapun,masa depan tidak akan datang saat dia mulai menyadari bahwa dia mencintai hermione,hermione malah seperti menatap kearah bulan, "purnama"

Draco berlari meninggalkan harry dan ron dihospital wing dan tak menghiraukan teriakkan harry yang berlari menuju danau menuju bunga Queen of night berada.

Draco tiba ditempat bunga Queen of night dia berlutut kepada bunga itu."  
Aku mohon bunga jangan biarkan hermione pergi,aku mohon kembalikan dia seperti semulaa aku mohon aku mohonn "raung draco menangis memohon kepada bunga Queen of night.

"Draco sedang apa kau disini?"tanya hermione tiba tiba berada dibelakang draco

"Hermione?"tanya draco menatap hermione dengan heran

"Waktu aku bangun kau tidak ada jadi aku mencarimu"jawab hermione tersenyum

"Kau sudah baikkan?"tanya draco

Dan tiba tiba hermione memeluk draco"draco,mulai sekarang jatuh cintalah,temui seseorang terbaik untukmu,lalu menikah,punya anak dan membuat keluarga bahagia,jangan menangis kau pasti bahagia."ucap hermione seraya melepaskan pelukannya,lalu menatap mata kelabu draco dengan dalam

"Draco aku mencintaimu"ucap hermione tersenyum dan tetap menatap mata kelabu draco dengan lembut

"Hermione aku juga" belum siap draco menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba tiba hermione mencium bibir draco,yang diterima draco dengan sangat baik,draco membalas ciuman hermione dengan sangat lembut,dia merindukan bibir ini.

"Simpan dulu lanjutan kata kata padaku dialam menunggumu dibulan draco,temui aku disana,aku akan selalu berdoa untuk kebahagianmu draco" ucap hermione tiba tiba menghilang dari hadapan draco

"Hermioneeeeeee"panggil draco .draco ingat perkataan hermione tentang bunga Queen of night "jika mekar di bulan purnama akan terjadi mukjizat"

Tak jauh darinya draco melihat ron berlari menghampirinya"draco hermione baru saja..."

"Semua ini mungkin sebuah mimpi yang diperlihatkan bulan dan bunga kepadaku"ucap batin draco tersenyum menatap bulan dan bunga

~7 tahun kemuadian~

Draco sedang memandang bunga Queen of night yang berada disamping tempat tidur scorpius malfoy anak pertamanya "Ada apa draco kau melamun? " tanya blaise

"Bunga ini mengingatkanku pada banyak hal"jawab draco tersenyum

"Bunga? Kenapa mekar dimusim semi?"tanya blaise heran

"Mungkin bulan memekarkannya untuk merayakan kelahiran scoupius haha"jawab draco

"Ada kenangan dibunga ini?"tanya blaise lagi

"Iya kenangan yang akan kuceritakan saat ia besar nanti"ujar draco tersenyum lembut memandang bayinya

Yang ku ingat darimu adalah kamu yang selalu tidak bisa ku lihat tapi dapat dan kehangatan doa doanya untuk kebahagianku telah ku bercerita tentang cerita tentang dunia yang jauh dimalam hari saat bunga ini mekar.

~end~

Aaaah akhirnya selesai ya para pengunjung aku udah lancang buat buat cerita padahal cerita yang dulu belum selesai,bukannya gak mau nyelesain tapi sepertinya banyak yang gak suka ya? Maaf ya masih hancur banget. Kritik,saran,dan dukunganya sangat berarti. Review plisss;;) terima kasih semua 


End file.
